Many turbine exhaust cases of gas turbine engines exhibit circumferential cracks or weld repairs in the case wall adjacent to the mount lugs. The integrity of the engine rear mount is a concern with regard to these cracks and weld repairs. These concerns are focused on a phenomenon whereby thermal cycle loading combines with the constraint of the engine attachment hardware thus causing a condition which promotes circumferential cracking in JT9D turbine exhaust cases. Should cracks be present in the mount area of a structural member, the integrity of the engine mount area may be compromised in an event such as a fan blade out or a rotor seizure. Additionally there may be prior weld repairs of circumferential cracks in the mount areas which may reduce the ultimate strength of the case wall by introducing cast metal to the forged microstructure.